


A Journey to Recovery

by KLK1618



Series: Eve SVU [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLK1618/pseuds/KLK1618
Summary: I'm sorry I'm bad at summaries.Eve is 20 and a student at NYCA (New York Christian Academy) with a double major in criminal justice & law, and a minor in acting (for undercover work). Her dream job is to work at SVU. SVU comes and speaks to her class. She goes through the unimaginable and then brings the case to SVU. Eve will go through a series of ups and downs as she finally gets the family she has always wanted.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins, Olivia Benson & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Eve SVU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142753
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first long-term SVU fic and boy do I have a lot of things planned! Any Romantic Relationship tag will not come up until later in the story so I hope you will bare with me and enjoy until then. Just a heads up that I do write as if this was a script. All feedback is welcome.
> 
> Here is the cast for the story
> 
> Cast:  
> Professor Davis: Norm Lewis  
> The SVU Cast  
> Eve: The Author (:

_ It’s October 1st, 2019. The squad sits in the middle of a college classroom at New York Christian Academy preparing for the presentation they are about to give. Kat sets the computer up _

Amanda: Please tell me we don’t have PowerPoint!

Kat: This is a college, not an elementary school. That's the last thing these kids will want.

A: Thank god.

Olivia: ( _ turns around _ ) Kat were you able to find the video I asked about?

K: Yep. ( _ Kat pulls up the video) _

Fin: Now what are the chances we’ll get to leave early?

_ Olivia and Amanda just roll their eyes _

_ Suddenly one of the students walks into the classroom. She is petite with curly auburn hair down her back and glasses. She is wearing a black dress with a black sweater and flats. _

Eve: Oh I’m sorry. I almost forgot today was the day SVU was coming. I’ll come back later.

A: (smiles) It’s quite alright. What’s your name sweetie?

_ The young women goes to put her backpack down before turning back to the squad _

E: I’m Eve Matthews.

O: It’s very nice to meet you Eve, I’m-

E: Oh I know who you all are.

_ Pause _

E: Oh my gosh, I’m sorry. That was incredibly rude of me!

_ Kat smiles at her _

K: It’s quite alright. So you know who we are?

E: Yes of course! It’s such an honor to meet you all.

_ Eve's professor walks into the classroom _

Professor Davidson: Eve, how did I know that you would be the first one here?

O: Professor Davidson, thank you for having us 

T: The pleasure is all mine Captain. 

_ He shakes her hand with a firm grip _

T: And please call me Thomas. I see you’ve already met Eve 

_ He places an almost too comforting hand on her shoulder _

T: She is my best student. Eve, why don’t you tell them what you want to do in the future.

E: Oh, but I don’t want to bother them!

F: No problem at all.

E: Ok. Well, I’m double majoring in law and criminal justice with a minor in acting. My dream is to work at SVU.

A: Wow I’m impressed! But what is the acting for?

E: Thank you. I figured that the acting would come in handy if I ever had to go undercover.

K: That’s really clever!

_ More students start filing into the classroom _

O: Here, why don’t you take my card. If you ever have any questions, feel free to call.

_ Eve takes the card, her face beaming. _

E: Thank you Lieutenant Benson! 

_ She goes to take her seat as her Professor starts the class _

T: Alright class, today we have a special treat for you. Here is NYPD Manhattan SVU to talk to you.

_ Applause _

_ End of chapter _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning applies to this chapter

_ After the end of the presentation _

T: Thank you again for coming to speak to my class.

O: Of course, have a good night. 

_ She and the squad got to leave the room but Kat stops at the door _

K: Bye Eve, it was nice meeting you.

E: Goodbye Detective Tamin

_ Kat smiles and leaves. Eve finishes collecting her things and heads to leave when her Professor stops her. _

P: Eve, do you have a minute?

_ Eve quickly turns around  _

E: Yes, what is it?

P: I have graded your most recent papers, could you come back to my office to get them?

E: Sure

_ Eve grabs her bag and the two leave the classroom and head to his office _

_ Davidson opens the door and Eve sits down on the couch. Davidson goes to his desk and starts to rifle through his papers. _

P: ( _ pause _ ) Is it cold in here or is it just me?

E: I’m fine. 

_ Davidson goes to turn up the thermostat and within minutes the room feels like a sauna _

E: Professor can you turn the heat down? I know it’s fall, but this is too much

_ Davidson heads back to his desk as Eve takes off her sweater revealing a sleeveless black dress. _

P: I swear your work is here somewhere. Give me a minute.

_ He continues to shuffle through his desk. Eve looks at her phone to check the time. _

E: I’m sorry Professor but it’s getting late. I’ll get my papers tomorrow. 

_Eve gets up to leave but Davidson pushes_ _grabs her arm and pushes her back onto the couch_

T: I said it would only be a minute. 

_ He looks for a bit longer and then abruptly stops. He looks up at Eve _

T: You know what, you’re right, you can get your papers tomorrow.

E: Ok then? 

_ Eve, slightly confused, gets up to leave again but Davidson shoves her back on the couch. _

P: Just because I don’t have your work doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun. 

_ He takes off his jacket and Eve tries one more time to leave but Davidson blocks her path. _

E: Professor, please let me leave.

H _ e pushes her back down and gets on top of her. _

T: No can do sweetheart. 

_ Davidson reaches for his belt and at that point, Eve  _ realizes  _ what he is doing _

E: No, please don’t! 

_ She tries to fight back but her fragile body is being pinned down by her very strong professor. _

_ Professor Davidson pulls his pants down and then swiftly pulls off Eve’s dress and underwear. He starts to thrust forcefully into her as she cries out for him to stop. He grabs her breasts and she screams, causing him to go even harder. Through her tears she cries out. _

E: Please stop! Please!

_ Davidson leans down and kisses her neck _

T: Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ve got you.

_ Eve tries to get out of his grasp but it’s too late. All she can do is close her eyes and wait for this nightmare to be over. _

_ End of Chapter _


	3. Chapter 3

_ An hour later, Davidson finally gets off of her and starts to redo his belt.  _

T: Well Eve, I hope you know that this will be our little secret.

_ Eve answers quietly as she tries to salvage any dignity she has left and get dressed. _

E: Of course Professor.

T: Good girl.

_ Eve leaves his office and heads to the closest entrance. She falls on the ground as she still can’t feel her legs. She cries as she gets the business card out of her bag and dials the number. Olivia picks up the phone _

O: Captain Benson

_ Eve tries to speak through her tears _

E: Lieutenant Benson, I’m so sorry to bother you this late at night but I-

_ Olivia recognizes the voice of the firecracker of a girl she met earlier, albeit now the girl is much quieter _

O Eve, it’s ok. What happened?

E: I was, I was raped. 

_ Eve can’t hold it back any longer and starts sobbing _

O: Alright Eve, where are you now? 

E: I’m on the back steps of the criminal justice department building. 

O: Ok, ok we’re on our way. 

_ Olivia hangs up and calls Amanda) _ . 

A: Rollins

O: Amanda call Kat & Fin and meet me at NYCA.

A: You got it boss. What happened?

O: Eve Matthews just called me saying she was raped.

_ Amanda stops. They just met this girl and she’s now living her worst nightmare _

A: Let me call my sitter. I’ll be there as soon as I can

O: I’ve got to call Lucy, then I’ll call a bus and meet you all there.

_ The two ladies hang up and get ready to do what they do best _

_ Later at the school _

_ Amanda arrives first, with the rest right behind her. Amanda rushes over to the small girl wrapping herself in her sweater, doing her best to remain strong _

A: Eve it’s going to be ok

E: Everything hurts. I can’t feel my legs.

O: Get her to the hospital now.

_ A male EMT goes to touch Eve and she flinches. She starts to cry, _

E: Please don’t touch me! Please!

K: I’ll ride with her and make sure she’s ok.

_ Kat jumps in the ambulance. Olivia turns back to Fin and Amanda _

O: Fin, Rollins check the section of the building we were in today, see if you can find anything.

A & F: On it.

_ Later at the hospital. Eve is wheeled into a hospital room _

O: Amanda, how is she?

A: Poor girl is traumatized. She wouldn’t let any male doctor or nurse anywhere near her.

O: Alright. 

_ Olivia walks up to the nurse on duty _

O: Excuse me I’m looking for Eve Matthews.

Nurse: She’s in the room down the hall.

A: Can we speak to her?

N: Yes, but be careful. Oh and give her this

_ The Nurse hands Olivia a Bible _

O: What’s this for?

N: She wouldn’t let us do her rape kit until we got her one.

O: Alright, I’ll go talk to her. Amanda call Carisi, get him up to speed, and tell him we may need him sooner rather than later. Kat come with me

A: Got it 

_ Kat and Olivia walks to Eve’s room _

_ End of Chapter _


	4. Chapter 4

_ In Eve’s hospital room. _

O: Hi Eve

E: Hi Captain Benson. Detective Tamin

O: You can call me Olivia. 

K: And me Kat.

_ Oliva hands her the BIble _

O: The nurse said you wanted this.

_ Eve takes the Bible and hugs it close to her. She looks up to the sky and starts to cry. _

E: How will He ever forgive me for this?

O: Eve this is not your fault. Do you understand?

_ Eve responds quietly  _

E: Yes. Olivia.

O: Yes?

E: I was a virgin. I was saving myself for marriage. I- I...

_ She starts sobbing and Kat gives her a gentle hug _

K: It’s ok Eve, let it out.

_Amanda knocks on the door_

A: Fin’s here

O: We'll be right back okay.

_ Eve nods and clutches the Bible even tighter. Olivia and Kat leave the room _

O: Were you able to find anything Fin?

F: CSU is still looking. 

_ Then Carisi walks in _

C: Amanda called and said you needed me. Do you need a warrant?

O: No not yet. We just caught a case where our Victim is a devout Christian. She thinks God will never forgive her. I figured you could introduce yourself, and that you might be the best one to talk to her.

C: What about her parents?

A: I talked to the nurse and it turns out Eve is an orphan. Her parents died in a car crash when she was young. She’s been living in a home provided by NYCA ever since.

C: Alright, I’ll see what I can do.

A: Be careful Carisi. She’s very wary of men right now.

_ He nods and walks into her room _

C: Hi, Eve?

E: Yes, sir. Who are you?

C: I’m ADA Carisi. I’ll be taking your case.

E: Oh ok. Thank you

C: Now Captain Benson was just telling me that you’re a Christian.

E: Yes, why?

C: Well I’m Catholic so she figured it would be best if I talked to you and figured out what happened. 

E: Um, ok. But can Amanda be in here too? I know that only police officers can take statements.

_ Carisi looks puzzled _

E: I double major in law and criminal justice.

C: Gotcha. Well, you're absolutely right.

_ Carisi calls Amanda in and she sits next to Carisi. _

C: Alright Eve, what can you tell us?

_ Eve is hesitant _

A: Eve I can promise you that you are in good hands with Mr. Carisi

_ Carisi smiles at that _

_ Eve slowly sits up and looks at the two other adults who are ready to listen _

E: Well, after you all left my Professor said he needed me to swing by his office to get some graded papers. He blasted the heat so high that I had to take my sweater off. He was taking a while so I tried to leave but he shoved me back onto his little couch, got on top of me, and raped me. 

_Eve starts to cry_

E: I was a virgin!

A: Sweetheart I'm so sorry. Did you tell him to stop?

E: Yes, many times. I tried to fight back too but he was just too strong.

A: Is there anything else you can tell us?

E: He was going really hard. He kept thrusting into me. I’m so sore. (crying)

A: Alright Eve, we are so sorry that this happened to you

C: But I can assure you this has been a great help. Really. 

_ Eve smiles at that. _

E: Mr. Carisi?

C: Yeah Eve?

E: Do you think God still loves me even after all of this?

C: Yes Eve, yes, I do.

_ Eve gives a small smile _

E: Will you pray with me?

_ Carisi hesitates a second, but ultimately decides to say yes _

C: Of course

_ The two pray and Carisi stand up. _

C: Now If you need to talk to me, Amanda has my number. Take care tonight Eve

E: Thank you.

_ Carisi leaves and Kat walks back in. She whispers to Amanda _

K: Captain wants to know if she’s gotten the rape kit done?

A: No

_ Eve hears the word rape and flinches. Amanda notices and sits back down next to the girl _

A: Would it help if I stayed with you Eve while you got it done?

_ She nods  _

K: It won’t take long. After that, the nurse will take some pictures and then we’ll bring you a change of clothes and head to the precinct in the morning.

E: Okay. I think I’m ready now.

A: Alright

_ The Nurse walks in with the rape kit. Eve takes off her clothes while Kat puts them in the evidence bags. Amanda sits next to the girl trying to distract her as every swab reminds her of what happened only an hour and a half ago. The flash of the camera brings her back to the present moment. Amanda’s words are drowned out by the girl’s inner thoughts wondering how she got here and why this is happening. _

**_Eve has a very long road ahead of her, what will happen next?_ **

**_End of Chapter_ **


	5. Chapter 5

_ The next morning. Carisi is back in the hospital with the squad _

A: Morning Carisi. 

_ Amanda hands him a cup of coffee  _

C: Thanks Manda. How’s Eve doing?

A: She surprisingly slept the entire night.

C: I’m glad she got some sleep, she needed it. Is she still in her room?

_ Kat walks over _

K: Yeah. Is Olivia coming?

A: Yeah, she’s just dropping Noah off at school.

K: Cool.

A: I’ll be right back

_ Amanda knocks on the door and enters Eve’s hospital room _

_ Eve is fast asleep _

A: Eve, Eve sweetie time to wake up.

_ Her eyes flutter open _

E: Morning Amanda.

A: Morning sweetie. I brought you a change of clothes.

E: Thank you.

_ The Nurse walks in _

N: Well Ms. Matthews, all of your test results are good. You are officially discharged and you can leave with the Detectives when you are ready.

E: ( _ smiles _ ) Ok. Thank you.

_ The Nurse leaves _

A: I’ll let you get changed and then we can head to the precinct.

E: Ok.

_ Amanda leaves the room. Olivia walks up to Amanda _

O: How’s Eve doing?

A: She seems fine, which is kind of concerning me. 

O: I agree.

_ Back in Eve’s hospital room _

_ After carefully getting out of her hospital bed because she is still very sore she goes to put on the outfit Amanda brought her. She takes a look in the bag _

E: It’s so pretty.

_ A couple of minutes later Eve steps out into the hallway in her new outfit. A cute blue dress that still covers all her possible bruising _

E: Do I look ok?

O & A: Yes of course 

E: Thanks. 

_ Eve looks around _

E: Where’s Kat and Mr. Carisi?

O: Kat and Sergeant Tutuola went to go arrest your professor. Mr. Carisi just ran back to the precinct, 

A: Why don’t we head back now too and then you can make your ID.

E: Ok.

_ Back at the precinct _

_ Eve looks around in disbelief _

E: I can’t believe I’m at the actual SVU precinct.

O: Yeah.

E: Just wish it was under better circumstances

A: Us too honey.

_ Olivia turns around when a sharp dressed black man walks into the precinct _

Garland: Captain, is this Ms. Matthews?

O: Yes it is. 

_ She turns to the girl _

O: Eve, this is Chief Garland

Garland: You must be Eve 

_ He reaches out his hand and is met with silence _

G: Is everything alright?

_ Eve starts shaking and Olivia steps in _

O: She isn’t ready for that just yet.

G: My mistake. You're in good hands here Eve.

_ Eve stares at Olivia. One look at Garland’s blue suit and she has a flashback to her once trusted teacher on top of her. _

E: ( _ quietly _ ) Please don’t let him touch me 

_ A tear falls from her face _

_ Garland realizes what’s up. _

G: I won’t. I promise, I just came to check in with Captain Benson.

E: Ok 

_Eve looks up to see Carisi in the doorway of the conference room_

O: I think Mr. Carisi is ready for you.

_ She turns around to Olivia _

E: Can Detective Rollins come with me? I already told her what happened.

O: Of course honey.

_ Amanda walks over, Eve relaxes and Amanda takes her into the other room _

_ Fin walks up to Olivia _

F: Eve must really be having a hard time. I know we’ve got experience but I’m worried that in her state if the three of us guys try to get closer to her, we’ll scare her.

_ Olivia is shocked _

O: Never Fin. If you think that, it shows you care about her and her well-being. She has no one and needs all the support she can get. It just might take a little longer to get her trust for you three. ( _ pause _ ). Maybe you should ask to talk to her, give her some comfort.

F: Yeah, I’ll go in.

_ He does so _

E: Hi Sergeant Tutuola. Is everything alright?

F: Of course Eve, just want to make sure everything is going smoothly.

E: Oh ok. ( _ she smiles _ ). Thank you. Can you ask the question again Mr. Carisi?

C: Yes. What happened after Mr. Davidson turned up the heat?

E: Well it started to feel like a sauna so I had to take my sweater off.

C: Can you tell me what happened next?

E: Well, I was wearing a sleeveless black dress. I wanted to look nice because I knew SVU was coming that day. 

_ She laughs and another tear streams down her face _

E: I guess I looked too pretty for my own good.

_ Fin bends down to comfort Eve, being careful not to get too close. _

F: Eve, I promise you this is not your fault and everything will be alright. Would it be better if you took a break while the Captain and I question him? You can finish giving Mr. Carisi your testimony later.

E: ( _ quietly _ ) Ok.

F: Alright, let’s go.

_ They leave _

A: This poor girl looks like a dam about to break.

C: Everything I’ve heard so far is pretty damning. Let me know when she’s ready to keep talking.

_ Carisi leaves  _

_ End of Chapter _


	6. Chapter 6

_ Olivia walks up to Fin _

O: How is she?

F: Fine, but something still seems to be holding her back. 

O: Poor girl

F: Ready to question the perp?

O: Let’s go

_ The two walk into the interrogation room where Davidson is waiting _

T: Finally! Can someone please explain why I’m here?

O: I don’t know! Can you explain why your student Eve Matthews called me last night in a panic?

T: Nope. No clue.

F: Really? Because according to her, you raped her.

T: That’s ridiculous. I didn’t rape her.

O: But you admit you had sex?

T: Yes. Eve admired me so much she wanted to take our relationship further. It took me a while to notice it, but she finally got what she wanted.

F: Does this look like she wanted it? 

_ Fin shows him pictures of a battered and bruised Eve _

T: She may be small, but she likes it rough.

O: She can still barely walk because of you, and she won’t let a single man near her.

T: She can cry all she wants, she loves me and she wanted it to happen. Now I want my lawyer.

_ Buchanan walks in _

T: And there he is.

_ Olivia scoffs _

O: Of course you’re defending him

Bu: Is there a problem Lieutenant?

O: Just get your client ready for the lineup.

_ Fin and Olivia walk out. _

E: Is he really in there?

O: Yes, he is, and now we need you to ID him.

E: Ok. May I ask who his lawyer is?

F: Mr. Buchanan

_ Eve stops. Her face turns pale _

O: Is everything alright?

E: No! No it’s not. Mr. Buchanan and Mr. Davidson are really close. He has come to talk to our class multiple times. Together they are as thick as thieves.

O: I promise you it will be ok.

_ Carisi walks over to the lineup window _

C: I’m sorry if I rushed you earlier Eve. That wasn’t my intention

E: Oh. Thank you, I appreciate it. Thank you for taking my case.

C: Of course.

_ Buchanan walks over to Eve _

Bu: It’s good to see you again Eve.

C: Back off Buchanan.

A: Alright just look into the room and tell us if you see the man who did this to you.

E: Ok.

_ Eve looks into the room and starts to shake and cry _

E: ( _ hyperventilating _ ) I-it’s number 4. I’m 100% sure.

_ Amanda and Olivia give Eve a hug and Eve finally lets it all out. The dam broke _

Bu  _ :  _ I’m willing to discuss a deal Counselor.

C: Absolutely not. 

Bu: Very well. See you in Court

_ Buchanan leaves and goes off to speak to his client. Eve turns to Olvia _

E: ( _ quietly _ ) Olivia, can you tell me what he said?

O: Eve I’m not sure if you want to hear it

E: Please.

O: ( _ sighs _ ) He said that you admired him so much that you wanted it.

_ Eve is shocked _

E: If he was a true Christian like he said he was, he would’ve known that I would’ve never wanted this.

_ Garland walks over _

G: Ms.Matthews, I’m sorry to say that he is a hypocrite.

E: I see that now. I can’t feel anything because of him. He took away my innocence and now’s he trying to justify his actions with lies. This can’t get any worse!

_ Eve’s phone rings _

E: Hello? What?! No! But, I. ( _ pause _ ) Alright I understand, thank you for letting me know.

F: Who was that?

E: Well, I spoke too soon. NYCA just called and said that I have to leave my home as soon as possible and that I have to take the rest of my classes online.

A: What?!

E: They said that NYCA is no place for behavior like this. They’re taking his side! Well, jokes on them. ( _ she quietly chuckles _ ) I didn’t want to go back anyway.

C: Eve I’m so sorry.

E: I don’t have anywhere else to go.

_ Silence _

O: Eve, how would you like to come stay with me for a while? 

_ Olivia’s shocked as soon as the words leave her mouth _

E: Really?

A: Yeah Liv, really?

_ Olivia thinks for a second before responding _

O: Yes, I’m sure. Rollins, Kat go back to her place and get all her stuff and bring it back here.

E: Oh thank you Olivia! Thank you 

_ Eve gives her a huge hug _

F: You’re in good hands Eve.

O: Thanks Fin.

G: Take care Ms. Matthews

E: Thank you

_ Garland leaves, and Eve feels relief once again. But how will this new change go for her? _

_ End of Chapter _


	7. Chapter 7

_ Olivia walks into her apartment with Eve in tow, rolling her suitcases behind her. _

E: You have a beautiful home Olivia.

O: Thank you Eve.

_ Noah walks in _

N: Mommy!

_ Olivia gives him a big hug. _

O: Hi my sweet boy! 

_ Lucy walks in  _

Lucy: He was great as usual Liv

_ Noah peeks over Olivia’s leg _

N: Mommy, who’s this?

O: Noah this is Eve. Eve this is Noah. And this is his babysitter Lucy

E: ( _ smiles _ ) Hi Noah, it’s nice to meet you. You too Lucy

_ Lucy waves _

N: Is my mommy helping you?

E: Yes, she is.

O: Eve is going to be staying with us for a little bit.

E: Is that ok?

N: Yeah! I’ve always wondered what it would be like to have a big sister

O: Noah, I don’t think...

E: It’s alright Olivia. I’ve always wanted a little brother. 

_ Eve gets gingerly gets down on her knees to talk to Noah _

E: Do you like Disney movies Noah?

N: I love them!

E: Then we are going to get along just fine.

O: The guest room is right down that hall if you want to go get settled.

E: Oh ok. Thank you. Nice meeting you Lucy

L: You as well.

_ Eve heads to the guest room.  _

N: Mommy, I really like Eve. She’s super nice!

O: Me too, Noah, Me too.

_ Lucy turns to Olivia _

L: I’m going to head out now, if that’s alright.

O: Oh of course Lucy. I’m sorry about this. She just didn’t have any place to stay.

_ Olivia hands her some money from her wallet _

L: Liv don’t apologize. I completely understand

_ Noah hugs Lucy _

N: Bye Lucy.

L: Bye Noah

_ Lucy leaves. Noah turns to his mom _

N: Mom do you think Eve would want some ice cream?

_ Olivia smiles at her son _

O: I think she would love some.

_ End of Chapter _


	8. Chapter 8

_ The next morning _

_ Eve sleepily walks into Olivia’s tiny kitchen _

E: Good morning.

O: Morning Eve

N: ( _ with his mouth full of cerea _ l) Good morning Eve!

_ Eve giggles _

O: Noah!

_ He swallows _

N: Sorry mommy.

O: So Eve, any plans today?

E: I don’t have to go back to the precinct today do I? I don’t think I’m ready for it yet.

O: No, of course not. We can prep you for trial on Thursday.

E: Ok. Then is it alright if I spend the day with Noah?

N: Yeah mommy, can she? Please!

O: Of course! But I'm going to ask Lucy if she can come over too.

E: Of course. I don’t know what I was thinking.

O: It’s okay Eve. Really

_ She turns to Noah _

E: I’m going to show you one of my very favorite Disney movies

N: I can’t wait!

_ Eve walks back to her room and searches for her favorite movie _

N:  _ (to Olivia) _ Thank you mommy!

O: For what sweet boy?

N: For letting me spend the day with Eve and Lucy.

Olivia  _ hugs him _ ) 

O: Of course.

_ Eve comes back into the room _

E: I found it! 

_ She shows Noah her Mary Poppins DVD) _

O: Oh that is a good one!

E: I think you're going to love it Noah, it’s Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

N: Huh?

O: You’ll understand it later.

_ Eve goes to set it up _

_ Noah goes to sit on the couch, Eve then joins him _

O: Enjoy you two! 

_ Olivia looks at the two cuddled up together on the couch. Noah is amazed by the magical lady flying with an umbrella. Eve is smiling, finally getting the break she deserves. She smiles at the two once more and then walks to her room to call Lucy _

_ End of Chapter _


	9. Chapter 9

_ Later that night Olivia walks back into her apartment and sees Eve and Lucy helping Noah draw a picture. _

O: Hi you three. Did you have fun?

_ Noah jumps up _

N: Our day was Supercali- Supercalifr

E: ( _ finishes _ ) Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. I apologize in advance if he continues to try and use that word.

O: ( _ laughs _ ). It’s quite alright.

L: He loved the movie

N: Mommy I drew you a picture. And Eve & Lucy helped!

_ Olivia looks at the drawing _

N: It’s you, me, Eve, and Lucy flying kites with Mary Poppins

O: I love it Noah. I’m going to put this on the fridge. It’s getting late so why don’t you go and put your pajamas on.

N: Ok mommy!

_ Noah heads to his room. Olivia turns to Lucy _

O: Lucy thank you again for coming on such short notice

L: Of course Liv. And Eve was such a big help

E: It was no big deal.

_ Olivia turns to Eve _

O: Eve I can see that Noah loved spending time with you. 

E: I’m glad. ( _ she starts to tear up _ ) I really needed the break.

O: Oh come here

_ Olivia gives Eve a big hug _

_ Noah comes back into the room _

N: Group hug!

_ Noah and Lucy join the hug and Eve just smiles. _

_ End of Chapter _


	10. Chapter 10

_ A few days later In the courtroom on Thursday _

E: So my trial is Monday?

C: Yes. That gives us plenty of time to prep. 

E: Okay is Captain Benson coming soon?

C: No, she and the detectives are trying to find some more evidence against your professor.

_ Eve starts to panic _

E: Why is there not enough?

C: We just want to make this case as solid as possible.

E: Oh, I understand. So it’s just the two of us in here?

C: Yep.

_ Eve backs into the corner and leans against the wall and starts to shake, last time she was in a room alone with a man, well...  _

_ Carisi notices Eve’s distance  _

C: Is everything alright?

_ Eve tries to put on a brave face _

E Yeah, I’m fine. 

_ She goes to sit in the witness seat _

E: So how exactly is this trial going to go?

C: Well, first we’re going to...

_ Carisi notices that Eve can’t look him straight in the eye, she’s too afraid _

C: Eve, are you sure everything is alright?

_ Carisi goes to touch her shoulder and she tenses up _

E: Please don’t touch me. Please.

_ Carisi kneels down to the girl’s level _

C: Eve I promise I won’t hurt you.

E: Can we please get this prep over with? I want to go home.

C: I understand. I promise I’ll make this as quick as possible

C: Alright. Now I’m going to ask you some questions. You answer the best you can and if there’s anything we need to adjust I’ll let you know. Does that make sense?

E: Yep. We learned about the trial process in class

C: Good. Are you ready to start?

E: Yep.

_ Carisi walks over to the prosecution table to look over his notes. He flips through a page or two before looking back up at Eve _

C: Alright, Ms. Matthews can you tell me how long you have known Mr. Davidson

__

E: Well he’s been my professor since my second semester of freshman year

C: What did you think of him before all this?

E: Well, I thought he was kind, respectful, intelligent, and thoughtful.

C: Keep your answers concise, too much and the defense will find a way to use it against you.

E: Right. Mock Trial 101

_ She chuckles to herself. Carisi continues _

C: Did you ever think of possibly having a relationship with him?

E: No that would be wrong. 

C: But you admire him?

E: Yes, but there’s a fine line between admiration and wanting to be raped. Any admiration I had for him was gone the moment he took everything away from me.

C: That was good Eve. 

_Carisi asks Eve any possible that could come up at the trial, by the time he is done, an hour and a half has passed_

C: Well Eve, that was excellent. I assume you know by now that Mr. Buchanan will try to twist your words in every which way possible

E: Unfortunately, yes I do. He wouldn’t shut up about how he made some people squirm on the stand because of it. Made me sick.

_ Carisi slightly scoffs  _

C: He does that.

E: Mhmn

_ Carisi starts to pack his briefcase _

C: Well Eve, I believe you are all ready for trial. I will see you Monday.

E: Thank you Mr. Carisi. 

_ Eve gets up from the witness stand but immediately falls. Carisi rushes to her to make sure she’s okay _

C: Hang in there Eve. Everything will be alright

_ Carisi rushes over to the doors in the courtroom and opens them _

C: I need some help in here! Someone call an ambulance.

_ Carisi rushes back over to Eve, making sure to be gentle with young women as a court officer runs in to help.  _

_ End of Chapter _


	11. Chapter 11

_ At the hospital. Olivia walks over to Carisi who is undoubtedly concerned _

__

O: Carisi! What happened?

C: Eve and I just finished prep and as soon as she got up to leave, she passed out.

_ Amanda walks over with a concerned look on her face _

A: Wait, you were alone with her?

C: Yes Amanda, you were all busy.

A: Because  _ you _ said we needed more evidence

O: That’s enough you two.

The  _ Nurse walks over _

__

N: Are you all here for Eve Matthews?

O: Yes is she ok?

N: She is fine, but..

_ Hearing that, Kat walks over. _

K: But, what?

N: Well we ran some tests, and Eve is pregnant, with twins. About 2-3 weeks.

_ The squad is shocked _

A: How are we going to tell her?

K: Be very gentle with her.

_ Amanda gives Kat the evil eye _

C: Would it be best if I told her?

O: Yes Carisi, but please tread lightly.

_ He nods and walks into Eve’s hospital room _

E: Hi Mr. Carisi. Am I allowed to leave yet?

C: Yeah Eve, but first I want to ask you some questions.

E: Ok.

C: How have you been feeling lately?

E: Um ok, a little queasiness but I think it was because of my nerves  _ (she laughs) _

C: Anything else?

E: Just a little light-headedness. Why?

_ Carisi takes a deep breath _

C: Well, Eve I don’t know how to tell you this, but the nurse ran some tests and you’re about 2-3 weeks pregnant, with twins.

_ Silence _

__

E: I’m p-pregnant. What? No! 

_ Eve starts full on sobbing. Olivia walks in  _

O: Eve, everything will be ok. I promise

E: I’m only 21, I can’t be a mother!

_ Kat walks over _

K: There are always other options.

_ Olivia looks at Kat like she’s about to kill her _

E: But I can’t do that! It’s not right! 

_ She looks right at Carisi, her eyes red from crying _

E: Mr. Carisi you understand, don’t you?

C: Yes Eve, I do.

_ Amanda walks over. _

A: Someone needs to go tell Fin.

C: I’ll do it

_ Carisi starts to walk away _

E: Mr. Carisi! Wait!

_ He stops _

E: I’m sorry.

C: For what?

E: I’m sorry I complicated the case. I didn’t mean for this to happen.

_ The squad sits around Eve as they all try to contemplate the fact that this girl is trying to apologize to them for something she couldn’t control. _

__

_ End Chapter _


	12. Chapter 12

K: I’m gonna go call Fin, He’ll want to know what’s going on

_ Kat leaves _

E:  _ (crying) _ I’m so sorry! I ruined everything

C: Eve, you didn’t ruin anything

E: Yes I did! I ruined the end of my senior year in college, I lost my home. I know it’s your job and all, but I totally intruded in all of your lives, and now this!

_ Amanda walks up to her and takes her hand _

A: Eve, take it from me, it will be alright.

E: No it won’t! Can I just be alone right now, please?

O: Of course,

_ They all leave Eve alone in her room _

A: This poor girl. Her life just crashed before her eyes.

C: I’m going to see if I can up any of the charges with this 

_ He leaves _

O: What are we going to do?

A: Liv, I think it would be best if she moved in with me, Jessie, and Billie.

O: Are you sure? You already have enough on your plate

A: I know, but I was thinking that maybe we could help each other out so to speak.

O: I get it, let’s give her a bit more time to think, and then we can ask her.

A: Good idea

_The two ladies look on as_ _Eve is lying down in her hospital bed, with a hand on her stomach. They know Eve is a fighter and she will get through this, even if she doesn’t know it yet._

__

_ End of Chapter _

__

__


	13. Chapter 13

_ Amanda and Olivia walk back into Eve’s room _

__

A: Hey sweetie.

E: Hi Amanda. I’m sorry about my outburst earlier

O: It’s okay Eve. You have every right to be upset.

E: I know but I’ve never yelled like that before.

_ Amanda puts her hand on her shoulder _

A: It’s okay, I promise.

O: Well Eve, if you are ready to talk again we have something to ask you.

E: Ok.

A: How would you feel about possibly moving in with me so I can help you with your pregnancy?

E: Really? But don’t you have your daughters to take care of?

A: Well I was thinking that we could help each other out and I think Jessie and Billie would love to have a big sister for a little bit ( _ she smiles) _

E: I would love to! 

_ She stops  _

E Wait, what about Noah? He’ll be so sad if I leave.

O: How about this? I’ll tell him that his Aunt Amanda needs to help you with something super important and then if it’s alright with her you all can have a sleepover tonight to cheer him up.

A: That’s okay with me. How does that sound Eve?

E: Great! I want to thank you both for everything you’ve done for me.

A & O: Of course

E: Now when can we get out of here?

O: Let me go check with the nurse 

_ She leaves _

E: Amanda do you think I’ll be able to handle all of this? 

_ She places her hand on the stomach _

__

A: Eve, if anyone can handle this, it’s you, and I promise you won’t have to do it alone, you’ve got us.

E: Thank you.

_ Eve gives Amanda a hug _

_ Olivia walks back in _

O: Ready to go?

E: Am I good to go?

O: Yep, Now let’s swing by my place, pack your stuff and pick up Noah.

E: Ok

A: Let’s roll

_ They all leave the hospital _

__

_ Next chapter Eve meets Jessie & Billie and Olivia talks to Noah _


	14. Chapter 14

_At Amanda’s house, Amanda calls out_

A: We’re back

O: Where is everybody?

_Jesse comes running over_

Jesse: Mommy!

_Jesse tackles her mom into a hug_

A: Hi baby girl! Say hi to your Aunt Liv

J: Hi Aunt Liv!

_Jesse hugs Olivia_

O: Hi sweet girl

_Lucy walks out carrying baby Billie and hands her to Amanda. Billie giggles. Noah follows behind_

N: Hi mom. Hi Aunt Amanda

O: Hi baby

_Noah hugs his mom. Amanda turns to Lucy_

A: Lucy, thank you so much for watching the kids.

L: Of course, You had something to take care of. I understand

O: Lucy really, thank you. You can have the weekend off

_Oliva hands her some money from her wallet_

L: Thank you, Liv. 

_Lucy leaves and Amanda turns to Jesse_

A: Jesse honey. I want you and Billie to meet someone.

J: Ok momma.

_Olivia turns to Noah_

O: And Noah you and I need to talk ok.

N: Okay mom.

_Back to Eve and Amanda:_

A: Jesse, this is Eve. She’s gonna be staying with us for a little while.

_Eve bends down to the little girl's level._

E: Hi Jesse. It’s so nice to finally meet you. Your mom told me so much about you. She said you like being a big sister?

J: Uh-huh. I love Billie!

E: That’s so sweet. ( _She looks over at Amanda_ ) and Billie is just precious. Do you think I can hold her?

A: Of course.

_They both walk over to the couch, Jesse follows behind them. Amanda gently places baby Billie into Eve’s arm as she is sitting on the couch._

A: You need to hold her head up a little more. 

_Eve shifts Billie up a little, Billie looks up at the woman who is holding her and smiles. Jesse crawls up next to Eve_

J: She likes you.

_Billie grabs one of Eve’s fingers and giggles_

E: I guess she does.

_The girls continue to talk and Noah walks over to his mom_

N: So what did you want to talk about mom?

O: Well honey, your Aunt Amanda and i have been talking and Eve is going to be staying with them from now on.

N: But why?

O: Well there are some things that your Aunt Amanda can help her with that I can’t.

_He looks over to the couch where Eve is holding Billie_

N: Does it have to do with why she’s holding Billie?

O: Yes sweet boy it does. 

N: Well I want Eve to be helped. 

O: I know you do.

_She hugs Noah_

O: Are you okay?

_Noah looks down. Olivia gets down to his level_

O: It’s okay to be upset sweet boy. I know you’ve gotten attached to Eve.

_Noah looks up at his mom, but is still silent_

O: I tell you what, we're all going to have a sleepover here tonight, and I have a feeling that if you want Eve would be happy to still come see you. 

_His eyes light up_

N: Really?

O: Yes really.

_Noah hugs his mom tight_

N: This sleepover is gonna be so much fun.

_Noah runs over to Jesse_

N: Jesse our mommies said we get to have a sleepover 

J: Yay!

_Eve gently hands Billie back to Amanda_

E: I’m glad you two are so excited,

A: Jesse why don’t you go show Eve your room

J: Ok!

_The little girl grabs Eve’s hand and takes her to her room, with Noah following behind_

J: Come on!

A: Jesse don’t pull her arm too hard!

_Eve quickly turns her head to look at Amanda and smiles. Olivia walks over to her_

O: I think they may give Eve a run for her money and it’s not even dinnertime,

_Amanda shakes her head and chuckles_

A: So how did Noah take the news?

O: Better than I thought. He understood that you needed to help Eve, but was worried that meant he couldn’t see her anymore. I reassured him that Eve would be happy to have him visit from time to time. Once I mentioned the sleepover he was all smiles.

  
  
_End Chapter_   
  



	15. Chapter 15

J: This is my dolly

_Amanda walks through the double door with windows_

A: How’s it going in here?

E: Good. Jesse was just showing me her doll.

A: Yeah that one is her favorite

J: Uncle Sonny gave it to me.

E: He did! How sweet.

A: Jesse we can play more later, right now it’s dinner time. We’re having spaghetti

  
  


J & N: Yay!

_The two kids run out of the room_

A: I hope that’s alright with you Eve.

E: Of course, I love spaghetti.

O: After dinner why don’t we watch a movie?

N: Can we watch Mary Poppins?

J: What’s that?

N: Eve showed it to me. You’re going to love it

_Jesse is quiet_

E: We don’t have to watch it if you don’t want to Jesse.

_The little girl looks up at Eve_

J: You promise it’s good?

E: I promise.

J: Okay we can watch it.

N: Yay!

_Jesse giggles_

_The six finish dinner and Billie is put to bed. Jesse and Noah then cuddle up on the couch with their moms with a bowl of popcorn. Eve pops in the DVD and sits on the floor._

O: Eve come join us up here. 

E: I don’t want to intrude.

A: You’re not 

_Amanda smiles at the girl who smiles back_

E: Okay

_Eve sits on the couch next to Olivia and presses play_

E: Pass the popcorn please 

  
  
  


_Around two hours later, after the movie is over Noah and Jesse are asleep on the couch. Olivia and Amanda take their kids in their arms and bring them to bed. As their eyes briefly flutter open, Eve calls out_

E: Goodnight Noah and Jesse.

_The kids curl up into their mom’s arms as they are brought to bed. Eve sits on the couch and checks her phone. She has a message from Carisi_

C: I hope you are doing well after today. Just a reminder that you need to be in court on Monday at 9am. Please let me know if you have any questions before then.

E: Thank you for checking in Mr. Carisi. I’m doing good, all things considering. I know it will be a long road but I’m not alone, He’s watching over me. 

C: Take it from me Eve, your faith will keep you strong. Have a good night now. 

E: You too.

  
  


_Eve puts her phone down as Olivia and Amanda walk back into the room_

O: Well the kids are asleep.

_Eve stands up_

E: I’m going to hit the hay too. It’s been a long day

A: Let me show you to the guest room

_Eve grabs her suitcase still by the door and walks to the guest room. As she sits on the bed she looks up at Olivia & Amanda _

E: You know, never in a million years did I think my life would turn out like this. 

_Olivia and Amanda give a sad yet sympathetic smile_

E: I mean I’m going to be a mother now and with the trial on Monday, I’m scared. I’m really scared.

_Olivia kneels down next to Eve and takes her hand_

O: We know that this is difficult. You’ve had every obstacle pushed at you and you’ve taken it head-on. 

A: And whatever happens on Monday, you are a survivor. Nothing will change that.

E: I know. Thank you both for everything. 

_The three women look at each other and smile. With the trial looming ahead, will Eve really be able to handle all the pressure or will she crash and burn?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Action starts again next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I am an ally and everything I write comes from knowledge of/from the show. If I write anything insensitive please tell me and I will delete it immediately.


End file.
